


Alliance

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Admiral Nelson and his crew of the Seaview try to settle a dispute with one of the Alliance members.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not everyday the submarine Seaview comes into contact with Alliance members of the different planets. It was bad enough having the latest space-craft take off in the middle of the North Atlantic. In order for this particular craft head back out into deep space and home through the worm-hole.

It 'd landed after coming through the Earth's atmosphere after losing there energy power with the warp drive and cloaking system. Until they were able to restore power days later.

Otherwise they would be on there way back out into space and contact Darien and the other leaders of the Alliance, including Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and the Institute.

However recently with Admiral Nelson suffering with a health issue. He was basically ordered by Dr. Jamieson to slow down with his work load. Until he deem it necessary to get back into the fold of things either on the Seaview or his office.

And it's exactly what he has been doing the past few days relaxing at his home on the grounds of the Institute. While he was currently going through all of his assets, properties and anything else he could remember with his accountants. Since they have been after him for months to do so with the end of the year audit for tax purposes.

No doubt as well for when it comes to the safely in order to protect himself and those that will no doubt take over in the future. Even though as yet Captain Lee Crane hasn't made any decision. On whether or not he's going to step down as the captain of the Seaview and just take over in running of the Institute, and all of the science projects going on currently.

However with all of the key components that work together for when it comes to anything involving science. There just can't be any type of disputes and in order to have any thing done correctly. And this probably goes for when it comes to the United States government, over seas and the Alliance members with the coalition for peace.

And it's exactly that at this point in time. Just when the Seaview and Captain Lee Crane would be arriving home to Santa Barbara, California in a few hours. When Captain Lee Crane having to be in his quarters just after getting off his watch. When he was called back to the Control Room by executive officer Chip Morton with an incoming ONI message marked priority.

Captain Crane coming down swiftly down the spiral stair case. He had a feeling Admiral Starke's message was extremely important. As he's able to swallow a gulp of air into his lungs to head towards the back of the radio shack. Chip Morton was waiting for him with the memo in his hand. When he was able to hand it to him when Lee came quickly.

Otherwise he didn't notice anything else for that matter. He was still basically half asleep when he woke and came here directly. He'd fallen asleep in his quarters without changing out of his uniform and drifted off without realizing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chip Morton was the first to asked on just where the Seaview was heading. Otherwise he could see it in his friend's face after reading the memo. Even though Lee Crane would be shaking his head for just a moment before deciding to speak.

"Actually Chip the Seaview is heading for Ontario, Canada. Even though with the FS-1 with myself, Doctor Jackson of the Alliance program, and four other members from various countries to discuss tactics. I'm to choose one other member from this crew to meet at Niagara Falls main center. Security is going to be extremely tight while the talks are in progress."

Chip would be able to scratch his chin for a brief moment. When his friend was able to tell him about the security. He was mostly convinced that this meeting almost sounded too much like Darien. Even though they won't know anything until they arrive at the destination.

"At least it's going to be in Ontario, Canada and not inside of an country that is too far to travel, or in the thrones of fighting for freedom." Morton was trying to sound positive in regard to the entire mission. Moving off to check with the Helmsman up front.

"I tend to agree Chip. However for now I will need to have a up to-date list of crew-members "Active" for when it comes to political sciences and is up on all Alliance affairs."

And in Morton's mind there was only four people on board the Seaview, Institute and even Admiral Nelson that is completely up to date. Captain Lee Crane, Commander Rose Marie Crane, Doctor Anthony Sterling and most of all Alana. All three accept for Admiral Nelson on medical leave are currently working at the Institute.

So someone on that list had to be chosen. And it meant that who ever is coming along will have to be brought in by either helicopter or the FS-1 or the others currently being repaired down below.

Morton was able to call Chief Sharkey on his way up from checking on a couple of departments before the watch change. When he'd show his face inside of the Control Room from the back part of the radio shack. 

Sharkey was able to tell with the expressions on the the captain and executive officers. It'd seem that things were starting to heat up some what. As he was mainly being asked to check all available flying subs for a trip up to Niagara Falls. He was able to grab the check list from behind his station. Even though there is a extra copy up front of the Observation nose.

And since it's his job to give the final check. He wasn't going to be asking just who is going to be flying or will be going along.

He was able to hear the small talk or rather whispers among the Control Room crew. Even though currently Kowalski and Patterson both were currently off duty, and a real blessing in disguise for when it comes to them chatting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Admiral Nelson having to be still reeling with his health. Even though he's on medical leave with orders from his doctor. Though he's being watched closely from those around him. Even though there was an abundant of relaxation at his home either being on his computer terminal or just sitting over watching the ocean from his window.

Even his cleaning lady felt some what sorry for him having to be ordered to stay off the Seaview. Though he has a number of very capable people that can run the submarine with there eyes closed.

It's illuminating to see him sit and relax. Something he's not done in such a long time. And with his beloved Seaview some where out into the channel with his crew. He would be thinking about her a great deal as always.

And since it's getting late by his standards. Darkness will be upon them very soon and with the change of watch. Along with the glimmering effect of the sunset coming off the waters to be hitting his window while sitting.

He has compiled a number of memories from over the years in doing this. When ever he was home from a mission either having been successful or at times, or ending in disaster with certain creatures the Seaview has met being destroyed.

No doubt it will continue to do so with the latest information that was supplied to him by ONI and of the Alliance. Ever since the return of Darien and of his warning about the potential attack from out from deep space.

As for why the Alliance had been formed through the planet with those counties that are strong military wise and with the aspect of having there space programs extended. And of course it does cost a great deal funds in order to keep them running.

Currently there was a gust of wind coming through his bed-room window. Making it all of a sudden chilly from inside. It was going to be his clue to close the window and then wind up putting on his grey sweater. God forbid! He doesn't need to catch a cold on top of everything else that is currently going on with his health.

So he went over to behind the closet door in order to find his grey sweater and put it on. He didn't realize just how much weight he's lost the past few weeks. Since doctor Jamieson was able to place Admiral Nelson on a very strict diet. Otherwise with help from his cook. She was able to keep tracked of his calories, salt intake and his exercise program every couple of days. Add into account with his smoking and drinking black coffee.

Even though he would be moaning about it every time he's asked to work on a certain exercise for the circulation of his health.

Including riding a horse in the stables that he keeps in another section on the grounds of his home for the Institute. Since the Institute covers a number of miles. Including for where Captain Lee Crane and his family currently reside given to them by the Admiral as a wedding present.


	4. Chapter 4

Ontario, Canada Niagara Falls Waterfalls #3

 

There was a gathering of Alliance members from four different countries, including the United States standing near the overlook of the Waterfalls # 3. It was a beautiful sight to see for those that have never seen or visited the falls.

Admiral Starke having turned his head to be looking at those attending the up and coming conference. In spite of a dispute going on with Russia and China. Admiral Starke had asked the Nelson Institute to send a representative from the Seaview. And including one other with knowledge about the Alliance in general.

And since everyone that was asked to attend with meeting Admiral Starke. At least the FS-1 will be able to drop off the group with permission from Ontario, Canada military and government officials. The same can be said for the Seaview since the submarine will be able to wait from inside of Lake Ontario for the duration.

But for the moment with the representatives. They were extremely quiet having to be talking quietly and watching the waterfalls. Even though for January it was cold from the swirling winds of the falls. Everyone were wearing jackets, hats and gloves to stay some what warm.

Admiral Starke walked over to the Russian representative a woman Anastaiya in her mid forties. At least she is able to understand English very well. He needed to be sure that her government will be able to go over the dispute issues once the members from the Seaview will be able to sit-down and discuss them in a friendly fashion.

The same can be said for when it comes to the China government. And in order for them to understand the key points for when it comes to the Alliance. Since these two countries, as with the United States are the most powerful countries for when it comes to nuclear power.

But for Lu Chin of the China government, he was more inclined to be extremely careful with his movements.

And why when Darien had come back a few times. Wanted to be sure that those weapons won't be used. In order to keep the balance of peace for the Planet. And those outside of the solar system having to be members. A total 162 planets had agreed to stay with-in the realm of peace, and without having to use there nuclear weapons.

Even though the Alliance planets are having a hard time trying to steer clear of any aggressive that just might set off a political explosion.

It was Admiral Nelson and his Institute having gotten involved in the first place. Once the meetings had started up some two years prior in the Colorado Mountains Under Ground installation. He'd made everyone think that he had crashed. In order to set the chain of events to meet up with Darien and begin the Alliance talks.

Even his own people. Mainly Captain Lee Crane was completely shocked having found out the complete truth. After he and a rescue team was sent in to look for any type of evidence of the FS-1. Only to find out just what exactly had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as soon as Lu Chin was able to head back to his hotel room. One mile away from the falls. He needed to confer with his government of his meeting with General Starke.

But first he needed to give his pass-word on the computer terminal of his lap top. It was so simple any lament would be able to break the code. "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" But in this case each of the wording was devised with a binary code advising who ever sent him to be aware of "Spies" that just might try to break up the Alliance conference.

Even though as an operative. His life has been in danger ever since he joined some five years prior. He has diverted his enemies a number of times in order to steer clear of any flack. In case he was able to screw up and have his country look bad in the eyes of his enemy.

Lu Chin was able to paused for a brief moment after hearing a slight sound coming from inside of his bed-room. Along with thinking that he might of heard voices for which would be a strange. But this time it sounded more like clicking.

He'd read some where in a classified file from ONI and other military groups. That Admiral Nelson of the Seavew had come upon a lizard-like race having crashed landed in the ocean two years prior. The alien Darien having to be a part of the Alliance had mention the Lizard-like race is very deadly, and would be able to do anything in order to destroy Earth in it's wake.

And the very same possible race that Darien had suggested was making its way back from the worm hole and heading for Earth. There wasn't any time table with these facts, since the information is restricted completely.

Lu Chin's position was to make sure none of this information is forced out of him. But for the moment. He was able to freeze into his place when he sees those lizards that he'd mention. Trying to croak out his response to stop, even though he wasn't fast enough with his weapon in order to stop them from coming after him.

With the fire blast of some electric charge having gone through his entire body. Causing a great deal of a trauma to have him drifting off into a deep void, as the charge had seem like thousands of pins and needles having been increased.

It was mainly a losing battle at this particular time. He blacked out completely, while another Lu- Chin's doppelganger had taken over. While his body was being transported abroad a space-craft some where in the area cloaked right under the noses of the military.

But for now.

Lu Chin's body double was taking over and given his orders of what is to be expected for when it comes to the Alliance conference.


	6. Chapter 6

On board the Seaview. Executive Officer Stu Riley working the over night watch. He was given the word that one of the Institute members would be joining the submarine in 20 minutes. Since they were currently be heading for Ontario, Canada lakes.

Alana wasn't able to see who or what was involved. But she was able to say to them that the situation if not corrected will be deadly on all accounts. And they will need to be on full guard during the conference/dispute.

Otherwise on board the flying sub. Dr. Anthony Sterling in the pilot seat with his wife Alana sitting next to him. She was able to strap in further since Dr. Sterling having to be flying the FS-2 at mach four or better. And really screw up with her stomach a little. 

She'd kept on giving a expression on her face to get him some what pissed off. But once he was able to slow down the speed having to be reaching the coordinates of the Seaview.

Dr. Sterling was able to inform Sparks of there arrival. Executive Officer Riley went over to the hatch to greet the two. After making sure all was in order with shutting down of the controls. Alana and Dr. Sterling were able to climb up the hatchway with help from the other crew-members from inside of the Control Room.

Afterwards with there belongings to be taken to their quarters having to be late on the submarine. Alana mention to Executive Officer Riley that she needed to speak with Captain Lee Crane right away. She was told that the captain currently was in his quarters waiting for her.

She was able to follow through with trying to figure out who is going to be messing up with the conference.

Even though scary as it's supposed to be. Everyone involved needs to be extremely careful with there moves. And with the last time having to deal with the creatures. They know what is to be done in order to find them.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the two were off the FS-Two. Executive Officer Stu Riley gave the order to have the flying sub checked out. Before it's able to leave again for the conference. And since Kowalski having just arrived for his watch for a rare late evening for him. Riley was able to order Kowaksi to work on checking over the flying sub. Along with any type of supplies that is going to be needed for the trip.

But for now with orders to continue on to there destination to the Ontario, Canada lakes. Having placed the navigational computer with the proper coordinates.

Otherwise for now with the mood of the crew-members having to be some what somber. Including having to be sure they stay busy with there work for the duration. Even though for everyone from inside of the Control Room. There has been all types of rumors circulating. And no doubt Captain Lee Crane and his command staff have been steering clear of those rumors. Until they knew for sure on just what exactly is going to happen.

************************************************************

When Alana had gone to speak with Captain Lee Crane. She'd no idea what to expect out of him this time around. Expecting to see him in his pajamas at this late hour. But rather he was in a fresh clean uniform. Since it was one of those nights. He wasn't able to sleep having to be worried about the mission.

Alana walked up slowly to his door after passing no one in the corridor at this late hour. And for her species, she was feeling some what nervous knowing full well what Captain Lee Crane was going to be expecting from her.

Even though in the past. She was able to disappoint certain key command staff. Hopefully this time around it won't be happening once more.

She was able to lightly knock on Captain Lee Crane's door. As she was able to take in a deep breath in order to let go some of the tension that was inside of her small frame.

And when she heard the words "Come in." It was her clue to go on inside of the cabin.

Just after a few moments of silence between the two. She was able to explain her visions to him looking on with extreme caution. Even though with anything that Alana has to say will always have a ripple effect. For when it comes to the safely of the Seaview and most of all the Institute.

Captain Crane could see that Alana was feeling some what frustrated for the moment. She was trying just too hard to trying to sense anything. But she did say that she knew that one of the representatives are involved. But what she does know at this point in time. Is the fact that the representative is very deadly, and will be able to invite further damage if not found.

And the intensity of the situation needs for everyone to remain calm for the moment. Until she's able to come up with any type of further details for when it comes to her visions.

"Alana. Please be sure to inform me of any details. So that I can have this submarine ready. Even when we leave for the Falls and meet up with the group." As he tries to coaxes her to just relax and head back to her quarters for now.

"I will sir. Is there anything else to be added into the big picture?" She replied while shaking her head for when she was able to use one of the Earthlings terms. She's been getting herself too used to the human ways ever since she was able to bond with Dr. Anthony Sterling and having to be her true soul-mate.

"For this particular moment. There is nothing further Alana to add. I just suggest before we leave that your able to get in some much needed rest." He replied before taking a sip of his water from the glass that was left on the side of the pitcher.

Looking over at the captain for the brief moment before leaving. She was able to say with certainly. "I will try." Before she's able to leave his cabin and head for her level.

And she needed to take her time with moving through the submarine. Her mind was swirling all of a sudden with images. For which she was trying to filter through them for the moment. Though it was giving her some what of a headache. She needed to relax in order to have those images to come in clearer.

There is a possible chance. That her husband Anthony having to be in sickbay was trying to have the place back into proper order. Currently there was only one other of the med techs( corpsman) in and about the medical alcove. While Dr. Jamieson currently was off duty and sound asleep under his blankets.

But she knew what had to be done for when it comes to trying to bring in those images.


	8. Chapter 8

In regard to the doppelganger. Dr. Lu Chin was having a problem with trying to stay in his human form. And for which the alien that had taken over wasn't able to understand why it's happening in the first place.

The alien being from inside of his hotel room being fully dark outside and from with-in. Since his eyes are unable to adjust to the lighting. It was that way for when these creatures had arrived. Since there entire body chemistry are super sensitive totally.

And this particular creature having taken over Dr. Lu Chin's body advised his superiors of these facts. That eventually he would have to change back into his original form for the duration of 12 hours. 

His superiors were able to respect the fact of this happening. Including or rather demanded this operation be some what successful. Along with wishing to take over and conquer this race and any other Alliance members from with-in the entire galaxy.

******************************************************************

As for the real Dr. Lu Chin. Currently he was taken abroad the space-craft that was cloaked up above the Falls. Though so far he's been properly treated humanely at this time. Even though that will no doubt change at any time. In order for those lizard creatures in order to gain further information about the Earthlings. One in particular. Admiral Harriett Nelson of the Institute of Santa Barbara, California.

It was going to be extremely interesting with whom is going to be the strongest of nations. And in order to fight them right to the very end

Any rate for the creature. He'd no choice in order to change back to his original form. One thing for sure at this late hour. He was a real mess and he needed to hide from inside of his room. Having to made sure the door to his hotel room was going to stay locked.

While sliding over on the grey rug of the bed-room and closing of the door. He was able to condense himself and stiffen like a corpse in the corner near the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Some time later at the Institute of Santa Barbara, California. Admiral Harriett Nelson was awaken by his computer terminal from inside of his bed-room having to be some what late.

He'd a sneaky suspicious that it's the Seaview and Captain Lee Crane calling to give him a full report. It's illogical to think its anyone else that will be calling him. However there were two other times that Darien of the Alliance was able to send him a message.

And if this is the case. It's going to be extremely important in doing so in the first place. But never the less. Admiral Nelson was able to move out of his bed placing his black slippers and robe around his waste to head over to the computer terminal.

Once he was able to punch in his access codes on the screen. He was able to bring up the tired face of Captain Lee Crane. After a brief moment Admiral Nelson was able to get into a better sitting position in order to speak with him.

"What's going on Lee?" He says with a serious tone in spite of the late hour.

"Enough sir. Alana finally was able to figure out just who is the one representative that is trying to mess up with the conference dispute." As Lee is able to take in a large gulp of air through his lungs. And in order to continue on with his conversation.

"Is she sure of her facts now?" He said before deciding with choosing his next words for the captain.

"Yes sir." Crane replied with a positive reaction to the question.

"I'm happy to hear she was able to untangle her images. When I' d spoken with her earlier before she left for the Seaview. She wasn't sure of anything accept for being upset and very nervous."

"It's the representative Lu Chen of China. Or rather the doppelganger of the one creature that the Seaview had come into contact awhile ago." He didn't need to go into further details having to finally realize who the aliens he's talking about.

"Oh! Good God no.... This is deadly serious Lee. But just where is the real Dr. Lu Chin?" He asked with placing his hand to his chin to think.

"Alana was able to tell me after getting herself into tune with her body and mind. That the real Dr. Lu Chin was taken abroad a space-craft in Earth's orbit currently over the Ontario waterfalls. She was able to go finally into further details that his life signs are dropping having to being tortured by the lizards to probe for further information."

Captain Lee Crane didn't need to go into any further details. Especially since there was nothing more to be done. Unless someone is able to come up with plan to rescue the doctor from the space-craft.

"The only way that we can be able to get back Dr. Chen, whether or not he's still alive. We need to try and force these creatures hand in order to get him back into a safe harbor." Nelson said to his friend via the web camera.

"The only way I can think for the moment. Is try to capture the creature during a rest break during the conference. In order to some how either have some one that is a shift changer, use drugs or even have Darien's own people here and would be able to change form as Dr. Chen. And have them think on board the space-craft that it's actually there own. While to bring the shift-changer to the holding cell Dr. Chen is being held in." While Lee Crane explaining his plan in detail. Even though some what plausible for the moment. Admiral Nelson was able to like the plan on a whole. Even though some what dangerous having to be precise on the details while they were all in conference.

"Lee...All I can say is go for it at this particular time. I will see what I can do on my end of it. I don't even know at this time. On whether or not any of Darien's representatives for the Alliance are even around. But I can always try." Nelson says while beginning to get some what excited in regard to the entire situation.

After being some what frustrated having to be on medical leave from the Seaview. "Well sir. Best Of Luck. I will call you when I have the chance. Once I' m able to as with Alana to reach the proper coordinates of the Niagara Falls in Ontario, Canada." It was at this particular time when the view screen goes blank on both ends. While the two men started to get into the swing of things for when it comes to a real intrigued covert mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Lee Crane had a great deal of work that needed to be done for when it comes to this mission. This certainly so far had been some what of a strange occurrence. And hopefully the shoe is going to be on the other foot for when it comes to this creature once again.

He was able to get a general idea on what the plan is going to be. Even though odd at best. However since when anything having to be serving the Seaview has ever been normal.

And this entire situation no doubt will have to be done just right. Or it will be certainly the death of Dr. Chen for sure.

But for the real Dr. Chen. He was currently tied to a metallic slab table from inside of the space-craft. There wasn't anyone around for the moment. Giving the doctor to at least try to get his bearings. He wasn't able to move his hands or legs having to be tied with some sort of metal clippings.

The lighting from inside of his cell. Or at least it was like some sort of a holding cell to his thinking. As for just how long he's been here. He's unable to tell for the moment. At least for the now he's alone. Thank god for small favors.

He was wondering just why he's not seen anyone. Nor to the fact he would hate to see what type of alien beings he's dealing with, or what exactly they look like for a first contact with them. Even though there is a good chance that Admiral Nelson and his team from the Institute no doubt had some sort of contact in the past.

It would be illogical to think any other way during this particular time for his own country and of the United States. A great deal of planning went into the Alliance with those countries involved in order to keep peace.

And since he's inside of this U.F.O. He was able to understand from private sources that the Alliance is up in arms. Due to the fact that a major race outside from the realm of the galaxy has been heading for Earth for quite some time. Expressing desires to either take over or completely destroy the planet.

This part of his thinking in general was basically giving him the creeps having to be inside this vessel. Only made it much worst for him having to be some what alone for the moment. Even though so far he's not been all that harmed by them. Accept for his mental state in general and his frustration.

Of having to been caught like this red-handed.

*********************************************************************

Admiral Nelson after speaking with Lee Crane on board the Seaview. He's been in turmoil on just how he's going to contact Darien. While the Alliance country members of Earth were scattered throughout the planet. He's not heard anything on whether Darien was actually here in Earth. Even if his contact sources say otherwise he is for that matter. And doesn't wish to be bothered until he's able to come to terms with his own issues.

And no doubt Darien will be able to contact him. For when it does deemed necessary to speak with the Admiral on solid ground.


	11. Chapter 11

As for Darien. He wasn't ready for the most part. He knew very well in what his Alliance personnel were dealing with for quite some time. And didn't need to start a planet wide panic. Even though he has been saying all along that something like this was going to happen.

It was differently bound to happen after saying something to Admiral Nelson and his team at the Institute. And he needed to cover all of his basics. Before any type of action was going to be taken against them.

But first they needed to advise a solid plan on how to rescue Dr. Chen of China and try to disable the space craft before it's able to move out back into deep space. And call upon further ships to start there plan of attack.

And for Darien, he's been doing his job. Several times under direct orders from his own superiors coming back to Earth. Along with the fact he's changed his form several times during the past year. In order to protect himself and his own family.

Captain Lee Crane was able to figure it out months ago. Without having to say a word to Admiral Nelson. Even if it was his wife Rose Marie knew all about his secret afterwards. She was able to stick to her guns to not mention it to anyone else accept for Lee Crane.

While with the key components was making sure that everyone involved just knew exactly what had to be done. Including the safely of the Alliance for those not able to understand its methods of keeping the peace. And without blowing up there own planet as with Earth on the brink of total destruction.

As for the plan itself. It's going to be very tricky having to make sure that the doppelganger or his own people won't even know the difference. Once Darien is able to switch his form in order to get abroad the space-craft and before they are alerted.

One thing for sure.

Captain Lee Crane and his team will need to be some what quick for when it comes to there plan. And in order to work together once Darien is able to get abroad the vessel.

*****************************************************

It's been some time since Dr. Chen has been brought abroad the space-craft. So far nothing as yet been done to him by the aliens having taken him in the first place. He should thank his lucky stars he was still alive.

He knew going into all this was going to be dangerous. Actually he was told several times on his account. For where he was taking a great deal of a risk for when it was coming to his own life.

Even though his own country having a different view point with an entirely different out-come. And very difficult he was able to say to his own superior prior to coming here in the first place.

Since his own country was basically looking out for there own selves. Just like most or all of the Alliance countries involved.

There was even a time with Dr. Chen, he was able to have some reservations for when it came to setting up the entire Alliance in the very beginning. Just like most of the authorities for when they were able to discuss this matter in secret with-in deep of the Colorado mountains.

Along with the entire charade of having Admiral Nelson of the Institute crashing his FS-1. In order to have everyone think of other possibilities....


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Lee Crane, Alana and the other three members on board the FS-1. There were given permission to land before having to take off in a little while.

And one of the main representatives they met with was of Dr. Chen, A woman name Anastaiya and three others.

Everyone was able with the recent rumors. Were able to provide proof with Satellite photos of the space-ships coming out of the worm hole. Even though with the Hubble and other key N.A.S.A. equipment had lost contact with them.

And for the moment.

Everyone was basically playing it cool. Even Alana was doing her best with role playing. However for when it comes to her and her abilities. She has never taken them lightly for where she was able to save lives.

Any rate Captain Lee Crane knew his job for this particular time. While everyone was told to move off to at least start with discussing the details of the dispute.

And since everyone was able to move off and head into the smaller building just on the outskirts of the falls. Otherwise they were being provided with samples of the different food delights from around the globe.

Dr. Chen was asked to try a few. But first he opted to head into the men's room for where someone would be waiting to begin the charade.

Darien had changed his form to look like Dr. Chen. While the other was able to shoot the alien with a quick acting truth serum. In order to retrieved the information on how to get abroad the space craft. All they'd to do was to make damn sure to give the proper code sequence. Once they are able to transport abroad the space-craft.

Having to moved the creature else where without being noticed. Darien was able to gather himself together and start walking to head for the food tables. Making sure with the nod of his head to Captain Lee Crane at the table munching on a chicken salad finger sandwich. So far his plan was working very nicely to specks.

And when they were ready with the distractions. It would be at this time everything else was going to fall into place. Hopefully trying not to be too aggressive for when it comes to Dr. Chen's life.

******************************************************

It was two hours later....

Captain Lee Crane was beginning to think this dispute was going to be solved some what soon. Even though some what complicated for when it comes to the normal population on Earth. And he didn't need to leave any details hanging for that matter.

Otherwise Crane had keep looking over at Alana and even Dr. Chen for when they will be retiring for the day. And have Dr. Chen(Darien) with the code to transport abroad the vessel and begin his search for the human.

Even though in another location hidden away. The creature that had taken over Dr. Chen's body was being closely watched. Along with feeling some what disoriented and virtually impossible to move.

However for Darien in the form of Dr. Chen. He was ready with the special communications device. He was able to put into the proper code sequence letting them know on board. Dr. Chen was ready to come back up to the space-craft.

Taking a moment or two. Dr. Chen was able to feel the transporter beam pull him away from the site of the Nigara Falls. And into the communications sector of the vessel. There was only one of those creatures at the moment inside. While Dr. Chin was able to say as to why he's here in the first place.

He needed to find out from the real Dr. Chen. Information that was given to him at the conference. He needed to verified the correct information before continuing with the conference.

The one from inside the communications center was able to at least tell him where Dr. Chen was being held for the moment. He was asked on whether he needed any help.

"No. I don't. I will be just fine getting around." He says in there language. As he's able to move off out of the center and began his search very carefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank god for small favors. Currently the hallway leading towards Dr. Chen was very quiet for Darien sneaking around. And so far for himself. Everything was working out rather well with his plan.

And hopefully he's not going to have any type of issues with getting Dr. Chen off the space craft. Including placing the timing device in order to blow the craft up.

He'd explained it to Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane some time ago. If ever things had to come to this particular point. In order to mainly keep the peace. However for Darien with the Alliance. He'd to work extra hard to preserve the peace with this particular planet Earth, instead of the others in the solar system.

Once Darien was able to find the correct holding cell. He needed to be sure that Dr. Chen was still alive when he broke the lock with his special talents.

Walking quickly over to the table for where Dr. Chen laid. Darien was able to find that Dr. Chen was alive. Even though having to scared him with his form.

At first Dr. Chen was trying to get his bearings and to why he was being removed in the first place. Until Darien in a soft whisper was able to explain just what exactly was happening.

He was able to help the doctor off the table after releasing him from his bindings with his wrists and mostly his ankles. Even though feeling some what weak for the moment. He was thrilled to get out of here, even though unnerving at times.

Otherwise Darien had to explained quickly what he plans to be doing. Making sure that Dr. Chen was going to be just find after placing him inside another alcove. After checking to see on whether any of those creatures were around.

He was able to place the special timing device to go off in 30 minutes. Afterwards after moving Dr. Chen. They were able to head back to the Communications center. After he was told to follow Darien's lead. Hopefully they won't have to be stopped further without being asked any questions.

As it turned out. No questions were asked at all. Otherwise Darien and Dr. Chen were able to transport back down. And for where he was able to contact Captain Lee Crane and his team about the success of his plan.

It was within a moment or two. Since they will probably be able to see it. The cloaked space-craft blew into pieces from the explosive device Darien had placed on board killing those.

And for now the main crisis was over with and the return of the China delegate Dr. Chen.

Captain Lee Crane, Alana and the rest of the team were able to relax for the evening. Talks was going to continued on in the morning. After Dr. Chen was checked out overall. He was able to return to his rooms at the hotel near the waterfalls. For where he was able to take a nice hot shower, food and a soft bed to sleep without the chance of having nightmares.

FINALE

 

All in all...Everything turned out rather well with the rest of the conference/dispute. Captain Lee Crane after speaking with everyone over the next two days. He was able to settle it with each of the countries. The one key factor for everyone was just how long it's going to take with down grading there nuclear weapons. Otherwise everyone was extremely happy with the results. Dr. Chen and his China government would be the last country on the list to take the longest.

And this included Darien. Since his work was done for now until the next crisis......

But for now. Captain Lee Crane after saying his good byes to everyone. He was going to be glad to get back to the Seaview and advise Admiral Nelson. And have the Seaview leave to head back to Santa Barbara, California.

Otherwise Darien was able to send a communications giving them a job well done....The very same can be said with the countries involved.

 

The End


End file.
